battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Fletcher
The Fletcher-class destroyer was a United States Military class of destroyers designed in 1939, and operated during World War II by the United States Navy. It had five 127mm cannons, six to ten 40mm Bofors anti-aircraft guns, seven to ten 20mm cannons, ten torpedoes and depth charges. Of the 175 constructed during the war, 19 were sunk and six were never repaired. Battlefield 1942 The Fletcher is the USMC/US Army/British Army destroyer featured in Battlefield 1942. It has four positions: the captain, who pilots the ship and controls the two frontal guns plus dropping the depth charges, the auxiliary gunner, who controls the rear guns, and two machine gunners, both controlling an M2 Browning Machine gun mounted on two separate platforms at the center of the ship. It also has two LCVPs hanging from its rear. Overview The Fletcher is a supporting ship for amphibious assaults. Its small compared to the other ships excluding submarines. The two main job of the Fletcher is simple: Support amphibious assaults with its guns and hunt down submarines. Its special among vehicles due to the fact it can support Radar/Sonar capabilities. It also has a few MG emplacements for AA purposes. Its best to avoid the Battleship or stay close to a friendly ship due to being severely outgunned. The Fletcher has two main positions: the captain and the auxiliary gunner. The captain has to his helm: two turrets that fire one projectile each. It's splash damage is quite effective, and can be used against ground targets on beaches or other ship. The guns can turn 180 degrees max. The second weapon is the Depth charges, the total amount is 10 each and replenish in one second. However, after all of them are depleted it takes 5 to 8 seconds to reload. The auxiliary gunner position has two turrets similar to the captain's turrets. It is spaced out more which can lead to more damage in a wider area. Quite useful in case you pass a ship in close combat. Appearances *Guadalcanal (Multiplayer) *Midway *Omaha Beach *Operation Husky Gallery Fletcher.Front side.BF1942.png Fletcher.Right side.BF1942.png Fletcher.Rear side.BF1942.png Fletcher.Left side.BF1942.png Fletcher.Driver seat 1.BF1942.png|Driver view Fletcher.Rear gunner seat 2.BF1942.png|Rear gunner/Seat 2 Fletcher.MG Position 1.BF1942.png|MG on the left side Fletcher.MG Position 2.BF1942.png|MG on the right side BF1942 FLETCHER OMAHA BEACH.png|''Fletcher'' supervising the invasion of Normandy Battlefield Vietnam In the Battlefield Vietnam World War II Mod, The Fletcher is still found in the LexiconAll dat file alongside the Yamato. Battlefield V Fletcher-class Destroyers appear in Battlefield V as unusable vehicles on the Pacific maps Pacific Storm and Iwo Jima. Their static models are found within out-of-bounds areas, one of several ship types making up the US fleet. Trivia * In the game files, torpedo tubes can be found in the mesh files alongside the geometries files, however they lack texture files, details about weapons and stats were cut. * The Hull Number (DD-445) corresponds to the USS Fletcher. Which was the lead Fletcher-class destroyer and served in the Pacific theater during World War II. * In the intro of Battlefield 1942, two fletchers with different hull numbers can be seen, one is the USS Fletcher (DD-445) and the other the USS Bradford (DD-545) can be seen together. Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Naval Vehicles Category:Destroyers Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: War In The Pacific